Death Body Living Heart
by sassa133
Summary: what would harry do if is biggest enemy would return. it is all starting over.     harry/ginny pairing and Draco is just there as a friend!
1. the big question but no answer

**So I hope people will like this****. It's a little short, I'm aware of that^^**

**And I don't own anything from Harry Potter. Not the books or the movies or any other thing, so please don't sue me. **

Harry looked at the big brown oak and smelled the air. The scent of fresh leaves in the beginning of the summer and the sweet fragrance of flowers teased his nostrils. His eyes opened and he saw the most beautiful thing in the whole wide world.

Ginny.

_His_ Ginny

It still sounded a little weird, but not bad. The girl was absolutely stunning. Red hair waving in the wind, like flames dancing joyfully, her cute face with big brown Bambi eyes and freckles covering every inch. He didn't think he had ever been happier in his whole life. This more perfect than anything he had dreamed of. Just sitting against a tree with the love of his life next to him on a beautiful sunny day was the most perfect thing in the world.

"Are you happy?"

"Hmm?" The adorable tinkling in her voice made him feel warm inside. He loved it.

"Are you happy?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering"

"Yes, I'm happy. How about you?"

"I don't think I have ever been happier in my whole life." he laughed. "No, wait, I_ know_ I have never been happier in my whole life."

This resulted in a kiss. While the smell of her hair prickled his nose, her soft lips met his and the combination of those heavenly things made him a little drowsy. He didn't care.

"Come on, catch me if you can!" Ginny shouted, running out of his arms.

Her red locks waved behind her and danced in the wind.

Harry laughed and followed her, trying to catch her. Ginny danced just out of his reach, tempting him to catch her. He realized what they must've looked like to anyone that would have happened to stumble across them. Two teenagers in a meadow, chasing each other and laughing. A happy couple.

"Gotcha!"

The two lovers fell and rolled over the ground, laughing and kissing, until Harry pinned Ginny to the ground. Ginny laughed and reached up to pull his face towards hers, their lips meeting in a loving kiss. After they had exhausted each other, they just lay next to each other on their backs.

"Ginny?"

There was a brief silence, followed by a soft "Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

A soft giggle. "You know I do"

"No, you have to say it."

"Why?"

"Only then I will know it for sure."

"Harry, what do you want from me?"

Harry didn't answer the question, but stood up. The girl pushed herself in a sitting position, as a response to that.

The black-haired boy sank to one knee.

"Ginny, will you marry me?"

The only living creature that witnessed the answer was the big old oak.

Everything turned black.

Harry wasn't in the meadow anymore, but instead of that he was in a dark, clammy cellar, looking at a scene that made his heart skip a beat.

His two best friends were shackled with heavy chains, pinned against the wall. Harry had seen the effects of the spell Crucio enough times to know when it had been used and this time… it was used.

_Nooo!_

Harry wanted to scream, but instead of that, a loud, cruel laugh escaped his mouth. The eerie laugh sounded overjoyed about the scene in front of him.

_No__, wait, why was he thinking like this? This were his best friends… he loved them! _

The picture disappeared just as fast from his mind as the picture had come into his thoughts. He was back in the meadow, but not half as happy as he left the place. He wasn't kneeling anymore, but instead, he was laying on the ground and the raw pain in his throat made it obvious he had been screaming. His scar felt like it was splitting his head in two and his headache was unbearable.

A panicked voice filled his painful ears. "Harry? Harry!"

When he opened his eyes, he saw Ginny at his side and he remembered his big question, but he couldn't concentrate on it. There were only a couple of words he could remember. Those words were also going to change his life, but not in the way he had hoped to end his evening.

"He is back."

**So what do you think? It's my first Harry Potter fanfic except for the drabbles I placed on the Internet. And all credit to my beta she is absolutely amazing^^**


	2. telling them

**So I made a little surprise for my beta in this chapter, but you'll all find out later. And thank you all for the reviews you've given me on my other stories. Some of them have been really helpful, so thank you^^ **

**Oh and again I don't own Harry Potter (and you guys are just cruel for reminding me every time so thank you^^.) **

"What do you mean he is back?" Ginny looked as confused and scared as he felt.

He didn't understand it. He had destroyed the Horcruxes so how could Voldemort still be alive?

"Harry, please. You're scaring me. Tell me what is going on. Was your scar hurting? Is it… Voldemort?"

"Ginny, we need to gather the Order."

Harry looked around.

There were so many people and yet there were far too few. Every death of a former Order member had hit him hard. After he had defeated Voldemort, the Order became a tribute to everyone who had fought for the good cause last time.

He recognized each and every one of them.

The Weasley family, without Fred. The pain of his death came back, every time he looked at George, the exact replica of his brother, who made sure nobody forgot all the fun he and his twin had had and all the jokes they had pulled.

Ron seemed to have slipped into Fred's role in the family. He and George had become so close and now he might lose his brother again, they all lose the one they were closest to.

Aberforth Dumbledore became a member again after he had helped Dumbledore's army in their battle against the Death Eaters at Hogwarts, but nobody in the Order was allowed to know.

Harry laughed when he remembered why.

"_Why is nobody allowed to know you're a member?" Ron asked. _

"_Because I don't want a bunch of crappy people to come to my pub." _

"_That doesn't make any sense!" Ron said befuddled. _

"_To me, it does." _

_Harry laughed when he saw Ron looking only more puzzled. _

Harry wished everything was still like that.

Marcel and Luna and every other member of Dumbledore's army. Well, at least the ones who were above seventeen. They were all still quite young. He couldn't believe the war had finished two years ago.

But the biggest change in their group was Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend. He had admitted that the only reason that he had helped Voldemort last time was because of the fear. Harry understood that and realized that he could've found himself in the same situation, had he made different choices. Draco's girlfriend was also a Slytherin, slightly younger than the Malfoy heir. Although she was a snake, he admitted she was a good witch. Harry had seen her at the battle of Hogwarts fighting alongside Ginny and Luna.

The first time he had brought Draco to meet the Order, everyone seemed to be a bit awkward around each other, but after a while, they warmed up to each other. Actually, Draco turned out to be a pretty nice guy when he wasn't influenced by his father, who had been imprisoned in Azkaban with his wife and the other Death Eaters. Harry had asked Draco once how he felt about losing both his parents and a lot of his friends to Azkaban. Draco told him that he knew it was the best solution, seeing as they had broken the law and they deserved the punishment. But he did admitted to Harry that he still visited them. They were his parents after all.

"I have asked you all to come, because…" He couldn't believe how hard it was to tell everyone Voldemort was back again, that all their hard work years ago had been for nothing...

He sighed, gathering his courage.

"Voldemort is back."

He had expected them not to believe him and his suspicions were right. The Weasley children were rambling to each other and to him about how this couldn't be true and that he had lost his mind. Their parents, on the other hand, were quiet and Arthur was gripping Molly's hand in his, as if she would be snatched away any minute. Marcel and Luna were talking to George, but Harry couldn't hear what they were saying. And Draco…

Draco was looking at Kim with a weird look in his eyes.

"Can everyone be quiet?" Ginny shouted, from her place next to him. "Let him speak." She grabbed his hand as a sign she was there for him. He enjoyed the gesture and he needed it.

"Thank you," he whispered to her, so quietly that only she could hear him. She gave his hand a little squeeze as a signal that she had heard him.

He took a deep breath and continued. "I have seen him. You know, in a vision, through my scar."

"Did it… you know, hurt?" Marcel asked and for a moment, he looked like the little boy who just got bullied again.

"Yeah, it did."

"Harry?" George looked at him and he knew he was going to ask it. The subject he had wanted to avoid as long as possible, but he also understood he couldn't. Not anymore, anyway. "Harry… where are Ron and Hermione?"

Harry averted his eyes from the group of people around him, unable to look the family in the eyes. "Voldemort has them."

A scream sounded and Harry looked up. Mrs. Weasley had passed out.

While everyone's attention was on the unconscious woman, he grabbed his chance and left the room. He had already told Ginny everything and she could answer all the questions the Order might have. Harry couldn't stay anymore. He had to leave and end his unfinished business.

He left the house with only his wand, a small stack of clothes, the Marauder's map and his photoalbum . He just had a few minutes to grab his things and leave this place before anyone could follow him.

He was just about to Disapparate from the garden, when someone grabbed the edge of his trousers.

**So****, this was the chapter. What do you think? I replaced Draco's original girlfriend because I really don't like her, so I replaced her for someone I do like. Just for the record, Kim is a talented witch, who is nice and brave, but also has some Slytherin characteristics. She can be cruel to the 'wrong' people, but I guess you'll find out later. **

**And like I already said, the Kim character was a surprise for my beta so I hope you like it ^^**


	3. the first fight

**so here is my newest chapter. I know it is shorter then the others, but I am still suffering from my writers block. so please keep that in mind. **

**enjoy **

**and I sadly enough still don't own harry potter *cries***

Harry fell down and smacked against the mossy forest floor. Whoever had grabbed him, had thrown him off balance. He rolled over and got to his feet as fast as he could.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" he said while grabbing his wand.

He looked around him, but he couldn't see anyone.

_But__ who…? _

"Hey, down here!" a voice sounded beneath him.

"Draco?"

"Can you please get off my robe?"

"Sorry," he said, while stepping off his robe. He stuck out his hand and the young blonde man thankfully accepted.

"Why did you follow me?"

"Because you need my help."

"No, I don't," Harry sighed. "This isn't your battle anymore."

"It is, Harry, you don't understand."

"I.." Draco sighed. "I should have told you this before, but…"

"Look who we have here..." a sniggering voice echoed through the woods they had Disapparated to.

"Who is there?" Harry asked while searching for movement, wand in his hand, ready to strike. He felt Draco move to cover his back, also grabbing his wand from the pocket of his robe.

"We are not warning you again, show yourself!"

The laughter only became louder and then they saw the 'man' behind the mysterious voice.

Harry wished they had run.

"Remember me?" The man looked at their faces. Harry knew they looked shocked. "I guess you do."

"Fenrir Greyback."

"And surprise, surprise, I am not alone."

Harry and Draco saw five bloodhounds appearing behind trees.

"Harry..." Draco whispered. "There might be too many."

"Don't worry, we can take them." he whispered calmly, although he wasn't entirely sure of it.

"No, no, no, it is not nice to whisper if you have company."

"It is also not nice to creep up on people." Draco's furious voice hissed from behind Harry's back.

"Touché" Fenrir chuckled, before running up to them, while the bloodhounds began to fire spells to them.

A blue beam shot through the air twee inches next to Harry's cheek and blew a big hole in the ground.

"Expelliarmus!" Draco's spell hit one of their enemies and blew his wand out of his hand, but then he got hit by Crucio.

Draco's screams echoed through Harry's head, distracting him from the fight.

"Petrificus Totalis!" The sorcerer who put the spell on Draco stiffened and fell on the ground. Draco didn't get up, didn't have the energy to and stayed on the ground, breathing heavily, while Harry was fighting on his own with four bloodhounds and one werewolf. Spells were flying around and Harry had to protect himself and his friend.

"Confundo!" The spell hit one of the bloodhounds right between his eyes. Still in his adrenaline-high, he began to look around him, his wand ready to blast another man off his feet. No movement caught his eye, except the large form of the werewolf. An eerie silence settled over the small clearing, only broken by Draco's heavy breathing. The bloodhounds were gone or defeated and for a moment, he was relieved that Fenrir was the only one he now had to deal with. That that before he saw where the werewolf was.

Harry turned around and saw Fenrir towering over Draco. His friend was still too weak to protect himself and Fenrir had a blood-thirsty look in his eyes.

**you see this button? **

**click it...**


	4. get out

**I am so sorry for the late update and the short chapter... please forgive me **

**if people want me to say it I say but I dont like: **

**I Do not own harry potter, **

**I keep making myself said with this statement **

"Get away from him, Greyback."

The werewolf looked at the dark-haired boy, gave him one of him vicious smiles and looked down again. He showed his teeth and let out a wild groan. Harry raised his wand and readied himself to curse the dangerous man, but even before he had chosen a spell, he heard a loud voice.

"Impedimenta!" Draco yelled. The spell blew the werewolf backwards and Harry ran forward to help the weak, young man.

"Are you ok?"

The young man didn't answer him, but instead he looked at the sky.

"Harry," he said while pointing at something above him.

Harry followed the direction with his eyes and saw the one thing he really didn't want to see right now.

A full moon.

The two boys stared around them, trying to find the hopefully still unchanged werewolf.

"There!" Draco's face had gone impossibly pale as he pointed at the form between the trees.

Fenrir Greyback was no longer a person, but a vicious wolf, ready for the attack.

"Draco, when I tell you to, we need to start running." Harry whispered fearfully.

"But..."

"Now!" Too much happened within the next few seconds. The black-haired boy had turned around and disappeared into the woods, seconds before the werewolf had noticed the sudden movement and started the chase and before Draco knew it, he too was running for his life.

"Harry! Harry!"

_I need to find him__. _

"Harry, where are you?"

And then he saw him. He knew he didn't have much time before the werewolf would have found them and he ran towards his friend.

Greyback jumped in front him before Draco could even reach him.

"Draco!" he looked up and saw Harry standing behind the vicious animal.

He only nodded, no longer able to speak.

"You have your wand?" He nodded again, clenching his hand around the powerful weapon in his hand.

"We need to Disapparate."

He didn't know how, but somehow he found his voice again. "Just tell me where to and I will follow you."

"Malfoy Manor."

The clouds blocked the moon for a moment and the wolf's concentration on the silver-haired boy before him wavered, to look up to the sky. When he looked down again to focus on the boy, he was met with only air. The boy was gone.

**I am really sorry but the next update wont be for next week... forgive me **


End file.
